


But... I'm Blind

by n0t_leaving



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Identity Reveal, Karen Page Knows Matt is Daredevil, Matt is adorable, Office Shenanigans, because he always is, foggys just along for the ride, matt murdock's ass is thicc, nelson murdock and page are chaotic, playing catch with a blind man is not okay guys, shes not an idiot and matt definitely is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0t_leaving/pseuds/n0t_leaving
Summary: It happens like this...(because of course it does)- honestly i just want all of them to be friends and happy and somewhat functioning (is that too much to ask?!)
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	But... I'm Blind

It happens like this…

(because of course it does)

It had been a regular day in the office: one case of horrible landlords, one guy accused of murder, 3 cups of Karen’s god awful coffee, and then Karen and Foggy playing catch with a stapler (because they can only be sensible adult professionals for so many hours in the day).

Foggy throws, possible the worst trick shot ever, and the stapler flies over Matt’s head (were they playing ‘piggy in the middle’ with him and he didn’t know?!) and lands half a meter in front of him.

So of course, being the only polite asshole in the establishment, he bends over to pick it up.

Just as he is doing so, he hears a sharp intake of breath from Karen, her heartrate increasing tenfold and then an unholy shriek of “Oh. My. God.”

Matt whips around, brandishing the stapler. “What’s wrong?” He rushes out urgently, subtle shifting to a fighting stance.

“OH MY GOD” Karen cries again.

Matt tilts his head and turns from Foggy to Karen and back.

“OH. MY. MOTHER. FUCKING. GOD.”

“Foggy? What’s happening?” Matt pleads desperately.

Then, all of a sudden, Karen is assaulting him.

With both hands.

Very Hard.

“What. Is. Wrong?” He grids out. “Ow! Karen!”

She slaps him again on the arm and he makes a confused and hurt puppy dog face.

“You are an asshole.” She hisses.

He gets even more confused, and even more adorable.

Glancing at them both again he says, “I thought you knew that? What’s happening?” Karen slaps him, _again._ “Save me Foggy.” He urgently murmurs to Foggy.

Foggy coughs, and very gently and calming as if talking to a wild animal starts saying, “Karen I think maybe you-“

“You’re Daredevil!” She cries indignantly, cutting Foggy off, who intern makes a pained panicked expression and starts stuttering.

Matt with an equally panicked expression that is quickly covered by confusion says, “But I’m blind.”

“Oh, you motherfucker.” Karen roars and starts hitting him again. “‘ _But I’m blind’_ ” she mimics. “Don’t pull that crap with me Murdock, I’d know that ass anywhere. You are the mother fucker Devil of motherfucking Hell Kitchen you complete fuckface!”

“Oh my God.” Foggy breathes.

“But,” Matt gulps, before muttering to himself, “I’m blind,”

She hits him again.

Then very slowly and very deliberately takes a deep breathe, before devolving into giggles, followed by goffering laugher. Soon all of them are clutching their sides in laughter.

“I swear Murdock,” She says between breathes, “I thought you must have so much padding for your ass to look that good.” She holds out her fist to bump which Matt does bump (without pretending to miss), “right on!”

“Right on.” He choruses.

Foggy sighs, "God I hate both my business partners, if I could fire you I would."

**Author's Note:**

> hi :) I hope I haven't fucked up anywhere, but please tell me if I do


End file.
